crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruyama Koichi
Haruyama Koichi, referred to as Parko by his friends, was a member of Parko And Dangerers and a friend of Kizu Kyousuke, Jinnai Kouhei, Fujikawa Teru and Kishima Kochi. Background Originally seen as an antagonist in the series after chasing two members of the Kurotaki Alliance to their town and defeating Chiaki and various other members with ease, Parko earned the respect of many of the people involved due to his strength and vigor, becoming acquainted with the former Vice Head, Takanashi Osamu . He later returned in the series with Teru and Kiiko asking Kunou Ryuushin for help, and with the aid of Tatsuya Bitou and Harumichi Bouya , he formed the clique, Parko and Dangerers in order to overthrow his former friend, Jinnai's reign as the head of the Snake Heads. He was feared by many due to his loyalty to his friends and his strength, shown through his constant fearless in facing hordes of enemies to protect his friends. He once took out twenty guys in a blink of an eye, and eleven cops had to mobilize just to hold him down. History Kita Mid In his middle school days, he goes to Kita Mid and he described himself wearing a jimbei and dying his hair green, running his own gang and seen as the most powerful man at his school. After facing defeat, however, he became best friends with Jinnai Kouhei , Kizu Kyousuke , Fujikawa Teru and Kishima Kochi , forming their own coalition ''Crows Gaiden'': Next Supplementary Story - Kizu Kyousuke. P.A.D. The War with The Kurotaki Alliance One day, he got into a fight with the Invincible Rats and after beating several of them, one of them got scared and stabbed him in the shoulder, his friends, Kiiko and Teru then trashed the whole gang, except for their two bosses, the Ishii brothers, who had to run to another city. Kiiko and Teru discovered that they ran to Toarushi and went after them, indirectly getting into a fight against the Kurotaki Alliance. Parko got there a few days later and arrived in the middle of a fight, he ran over Ishii Takeshi with his motorcycle ''Crows''; Chapter 33, page 52 and then faced several Kurotaki members before fighting against Ishii Tsuyoshi Crows; Chapter 34, page 27. They were about to leave when Takanashi Osamu attacked Parko ''Crows''; Chapter 34, page 29, Kiiko was about to dealt with him but then Katayama Chiaki showed up enraged after seeing Osamu injured, Parko was going to face him but was knocked out so hard with a kick ''Crows''; Chapter 34, page 49 that he even had nightmares which was Chiaki's foot ''Crows''; Chapter 35, page 14. The team withdraw after that. As the Ishii brothers issue was finished, Parko decided to challenge Chiaki to another fight and won . P.A.D. Some time later, Jinnai joined the Snake Heads and put a bounty on his friends' heads. Teru got stabbed by a mid school kid and Parko went to Toarushi asking for Kunou Ryuushin's help, as they are blood brothers ''Crows''; Chapter 64, page 6. The team Ryuushin had gathered consisted of Harumichi Bouya and Bitou Tatsuya, and they formed Parko and Dangerers. After several clashes with the Snake Heads, Parko, Kiiko and Teru got to fight against Jinnai, they lost but managed to make him realized how a fool he was. Jinnai regret everything he did, but as he was walking away he was surprise attacked and stabbed multiple times by Sonada Masayuki, fatally injuring him ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 37. He was seen mourning the death of his friend, Jinnai, and after the events of the battle, he was shown still close to the members of Parko and Dangerers. Fights * Parko vs. Kizu - Lost, four times ''Crows Gaiden'': Next Supplementary Story - Kizu Kyosuke * Parko vs. Tsuyoshi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 34, page 27 * Parko vs. Chiaki - Lost * Parko vs. Chiaki - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 38, page 25 * Parko vs. Yashiro Kazuki, several underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 67, page 9 * Parko vs. Mayumi Tetsuji - Lost, Parko was already exhausted ''Crows''; Chapter 71, page 15 * Parko, Kiiko, Teru vs. Jinnai - Lost, they were already injured ''Crows''; Chapter 77, page 22 Gallery Parko-0.jpg|Kita Mid Parko end.JPG Parko gaiden.JPG|Next Crows Supplementary Story Parko Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Parko CL.JPG|Crows Ladies Parko animareal 14 july.JPG|Animareal Collaboration parko highlow.JPG|HiGH&LOW THE WORST References Category:Characters Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows Category:Parko And Dangerers Category:Crows Respect